1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible top assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle convertible top assembly having a convertible top adapted to be moved between a closed position where the convertible top is closed to cover an upper portion of a passenger compartment and a retracted position where the convertible top is retracted in a storage space at a rear end of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heretofore, it has been well known a vehicle convertible top assembly having a convertible top adapted to be moved between a closed position where the convertible top is closed to cover an upper portion of a passenger compartment and a retracted position where the convertible top is retracted in a storage space at a rear end of a vehicle body. For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 08-207595 (Patent Publication 1), the convertible top assembly includes one type which has a pair of frame members disposed, respectively, along right and left lateral edges of a convertible top and swingably pivoted relative to a vehicle body in such a manner as to be swung in a rearward inclined direction when the convertible top is retracted and to be swung in a standing direction when the convertible top is closed.
In the convertible top assembly comprising the convertible top adapted to be moved between the closed position and the retracted position and the pair of frame members disposed, respectively, along right and left lateral edges of the convertible top and swingably pivoted relative to the vehicle body, as disclosed in the Patent Publication 1, a lower region in each of the right and left lateral edges of the convertible top which is essentially designed to be foldable is apt to be insufficient in rigidity. This is likely to cause a problem about difficulty in ensuring a sufficient sealing between the convertible top and the vehicle body in the closed position of the convertible top.